Prior display and storage packages for products which have high moisture contents after use such as sports gloves, have been proposed (U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,170). Such prior packages as proposed would be relatively expensive to manufacture and would be cumbersome, bulky, and otherwise unacceptable. Other packages that are hangable for in-store display have been suggested (U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,467).